love of a mermaid
by paulina1
Summary: here in this story kag is the mermaid that inuyasha helped and the problem is kag happensto fall in love with inuyasha but she's engage to a powerful mermaid named naraku sooooo how do you think will thier love goes if you want to know read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Love if a mermaid  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: a country around the near 1500's  
  
  
  
  
  
One pleasant morning in the island of isle there lived an attractive man named inuyasha. He's features is beyond extraordinary because of his amber eyes and white hair and I forgot his well built body that makes the village girls had totally gone crazy over him but he didn't care because he just thought them as a bunch of whores especially that kikyou girl with a fake of everything and even worst is her pale skin ewe!!! Like that girl had never heard of food inuyasha doesn't think that girl is eating but one day something great that he wouldn't ever imagine would ever happen to him. It all started when an annoying little kid but for his information a cute little kid begun bugging him and saying he promise to take him into his first fishing lesson that kid named is shippou, inuyasha on the other hand has someone to meet. He supposes to meet his perverted best friend they called miroku. Sure he was a lecher and every time he is with him women saying, "Come back here you hentai", had chased them, but he doesn't care about that because even miroku is like that he is very trustworthy except when his pervert ness has overcome him sometimes like they talk he beats up miroku into a bloody pulp like his hentai idea just popped out from nowhere, but before they go fishing they had to meet up with miroku:  
  
  
  
"Yo! Miroku" said inuyasha  
  
"Yo! Yash"  
  
"Have you got it"?  
  
"Yeh! Here take a look"  
  
"Thanks a bunch. How could I repay you"?  
  
"Well.how about giving me naked pics of your fan girls"  
  
"Dream on priest"  
  
"I can dream can I. Well! Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"It's about time you have finished your little chitchat" said by shippou.  
  
"Shut up! We just have an very important meeting back there," said inuyasha that is walking.  
  
"Yeh! Talking about naked girls"  
  
"You wouldn't understand you're very young"  
  
~~On the shore~~  
  
"Hey inuyasha can you put the worm?"  
  
"Why afraid of it. It's just a wiggly wiggle full of muddy mud mud wormy" inuyasha teased.  
  
"Well no I'm afraid of its blood"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Well would you put it"?  
  
"Sure fine whatever"  
  
"Thanks a bit bunch"  
  
"Welcome"  
  
They started fishing for almost an hour but even one bit they have none so inuyasha recommended to go to a different spot when they are finding a spot in some rocks they saw a....  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger  
  
Pls. Review  
  
tbc 


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha so don't bug me but I wish I own them......sniff...crying.................  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
.. They saw a mermaid. .Yeah! A mermaid a very injured one too. The 2 of them quickly rushed over to the mermaid and began examining it. Curiosity killed the cat when shippou had touched one of then mermaid's injuries. After that she slowly began returning her consciousness.  
  
When they saw the mermaid move inuyasha had given shippou one Meany icy glare that means LOOK-WHAT-YOU'VE-DONE-YOU-STUPID-BRAT. Then the mermaid has started pushing herself into a sitting position, rubbing her temple and saw the 2 of them.  
  
Backing off when the mermaid recognized there was two human being and inuyasha suddenly said "Don't worry miss we will not hurt you".  
  
Still backing off inuyasha suddenly grabs her wrist and said:  
  
"I said don't worry we will not eat you up or something, just let us help you"  
  
"Like what human" the mermaid burst out  
  
"Like treating your injuries"  
  
"Do you think I should believe you"?  
  
"Why Not!"  
  
"Because for your information you humans did this to me that's why I have this stupid cuts all over me"  
  
"Well! MISS!!! If I were you. You would let me help you because if some of my co-species will see you maybe they will sell you in the black market or something"  
  
"Like you wouldn't do that"  
  
"I will not do that I promise to you MISS"  
  
"Can you pls. Stop calling me MISS cause that's irritating"  
  
"If you don't like it at least give me your name"  
  
"Its kagome"  
  
"Well! Kagome, my name is inuyasha and this is shippou"  
  
Shippou jumped onto kagome and saying hi and kagome replied with a smile"  
  
"Now come with us to take care of your injuries and before that" pointing at her tail "Can you do something about that"  
  
"Well! Yeah I can do some thing about it but I don't have the stuff"  
  
"Well! What is it"?  
  
Kagome blushed and whispered it. After hearing what is it inuyasha ordered shippou to get it.  
  
A/N im not going to tell you what is it!! He he!!  
  
After shippou had brought it kagome dictate some words and boom she has legs but before that inuyasha handed his polo to kagome that fits like a night gown (above her knees) and telling inuyasha and shippou don't tell to anyone about this. And they both agreed. Kagome has only started walking and always slips that make inuyasha have to carry her all the way to his house (shippou lives with him). When they reached the town the fan girls of inuyasha is giving death glares to her especially kikyou that is planning to curse her or making her life like a living hell that inuyasha notice and growled at his fan girls that backs a way to their respective houses but never giving up on planning some awful thoughts. By the time inuyasha reaches his house he slowly dumped kagome in the bed and quickly getting the medical supplies.  
  
Hey thanks for those who reviews luv u all ( :*kiss 


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha okay  
Inuyasha had put kagome in his bed and had gone out to get his first aid kit, while kagome scan the room curiously. Why did she have to be curious? Duh!!! Its her first time in the so called human world and her being a mermaid well you just figure it out for yourself okay!!! So any ways inuyasha had enter the room once again, with him is his first aid kit with shippou in his side carrying some ramen and chopsticks laying it in the table and inuyasha began treating her wounds with some wet cloth and some herbs (a/n this story is in the 1500 okay!!!) he had received from a old lady named keade. After inuyasha put some herbs and wrap it in some bandages inuyasha quickly pick her up in a bridal style that our little mermaid had blushed placing her in a chair in front of the ramen that shippou brought and being a mermaid she doesn't know what is it, after shippou and inuyasha explains it to her they had another problem once again there problem is she doesn't know how to use the so called chopsticks that inuyasha had began feeding her by himself and that he can teach her some other time. What that they didn't know the fan girls has been spying on them and heads again at their houses and began planning some nasty stuff that you readers know if someone had stolen the love of your life. While she's feeding her inuyasha had ordered shippou to ask keade for some women's clothes and tell her about a girl in his house that's they've found injured and not to tell about the mermaid stuff. Shippou nodded and did what was told and by the time he got back he found inuyasha and kagome tickling and started to join them after they've become exhausted inuyasha took kagome in a hot spring and lay her on the ground saying that she doesn't need to worry cause he will not peep at her and if she has finished just call his name and make sure that she wears the kimono that keade had given to her but kagome doesn't know that inuyasha fan girls is hiding somewhere planning some nasty revenge saying:  
  
"Okay girls are you ready" 1st girl "Yes! Man" all, replied "Ummm. I forget what to do," said the 2nd girl" " What! You! Say it to her" "Yes sir"  
  
With kagome .  
Okay its cliff hanger time hehe!!! And by the thanks to those who reviews.................................  
Tbc ( 


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha  
Hey! People out there who review thanks love you all( and sorry if I haven't update....pls forgive me..  
~With kagome~  
  
Kagome sat down leaning on a rock for support and  
  
Gently relaxes thinking bad memories of the sea where  
  
She was born.  
  
~Flashback~  
A king sat down on his throne rubbing his temples,  
  
Sighing. a servant comes closely to the king, kneeled  
  
Down and said. "Prince naraku of the 7 seas has arrived  
  
Sir" the king once again sighs and replied, "let him come  
  
Here and call my daughter to come here immediately"  
  
"Yes your majesty" the servant left immediately ordering  
  
Someone to escort the prince to go to the throne room  
  
While he will find the princess.  
~Meanwhile~  
"Sango did you know that the legged creatures up there  
  
Has some hot water to bath at?" said kagome "really! But  
  
How did you know that you have never reach the  
  
Human's world and even you will plan to go there you  
  
Will have to tell me ne" "the truth is. you know SHE the  
  
One who lived at the you knows where right.well! She  
  
Told me" "what you know she's you know like crazy or a  
  
Witch doing the magic stuff" "sooooooo she is a very  
  
Good friend to me and also to you when we visit her  
  
Sometimes and gives us solutions to our problems ne"  
  
"You know kagome I think your not I princess from the  
  
Way you act. even doe what kind of princess are you"  
  
"A good one if I have to say so myself" "yeah! Right"  
  
They continue on chatting until. "Hime-sama.(bowing)  
  
Sorry for the disturbance but your majesty wants to see  
  
You immediately. Only you" "well! Kagome-Chan I  
  
Better be going ne" "bye" and with that our princess  
  
Kagome marches to the throne room".  
~Throne room~  
Kagome arrived at the throne room seeing that a  
  
Stranger was standing beside her father. The king saw  
  
Her confusion spoke up and said "kagome how nice to  
  
See you. I think you are confuse who is this man right  
  
Behind me ne. well I like you to introduce to the prince  
  
Of the 7 seas and your soon to be husband" after that  
  
Prince naraku had come near her and quickly place a  
  
Light kiss on her hands and he spoke up "pleasure to  
  
Meet a beauty like you and with that kagome marches  
  
Off, running with a confuse mind and tears in her eyes".  
~End of flashback~  
hey guys sorry if my story is short cause I have a problem I have difficulty in typing so sorry and pls REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OKAY  
TBC  
  
PLS CLICK THAT BUTTON ITS NOT VERY HARD TRY IT OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! LOVE YOU ALL UNTIL NEXT TIME 


End file.
